


In the rank sweat of an unsealed bed, stew'd in corruption, honeying and making love

by tiredshimakei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredshimakei/pseuds/tiredshimakei
Summary: Tsukishima missed his boyfriend a lot, porn ensues
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 247





	In the rank sweat of an unsealed bed, stew'd in corruption, honeying and making love

**Author's Note:**

> once again no beta

The TV noise was fuzzy and annoying in the background, and the midday sun poured into the bedroom all syrupy and orange-tinted. A stack of manuscripts sat menacingly on Tsukishima’s desk, begging to be read through and annotated, but Kei had other things on his mind. 

Tsukishima sighed, loud and dramatic, in the hopes of catching his boyfriend’s attention. Not to say that Tsukishima was in any way a needy boyfriend, but Hinata has been off playing volleyball halfway across the globe and only just returned the other day. Tsukishima thinks he deserves a little attention.

Shoyou asked if they could spend the day inside, and Tsukishima agreed under the impression they would be cuddling in bed together and ordering takeout. Instead, his boyfriend flopped on Tsukishima’s lap facing away from him and towards the television to watch tapes of his games to improve himself. Hinata’s tiny feet were resting against Kei’s chest and his bottom half was propped up in his lap. The smaller boy was avidly watching the TV, his chin propped up in his hands. Kei huffed again and rolled his eyes, before reaching for his phone to scroll through social media.

Not to sound clingy, but Kei missed his stupid boyfriend. He had been sitting on some gradually heating envy for the last few months, seeing everyone else with their partners. Tadashi and Yachi constantly rub their cute wholesome relationship in his face. Oikawa has been home the same amount of time as Hinata and has been posting non stop about him and Iwazumi. Kei pouted childishly, purposely not liking those photos out of petty jealousy. The first thing Shoyou posted when he returned was a selfie of him and Kageyama, and then later a picture of his new fancy stupid ugly  _ jersey. _ Okay, now he knew he was being ridiculous, but he just wanted a little attention.

Tsukishima’s long legs were by Shoyou’s face and he poked at his cheek with his toe. He got no reaction out of that so he huffed and sank back into the pillows.

“Kei? Are you coming down with something, you’re breathing really loud.”

The blonde wanted to scream. 

“I want a divorce,” he said petulantly. 

“Well you will have to propose to me first for that to happen Tsukishima.”

Kei blushed at the implications of his response and threw an arm over his face. “ _ No. _ I am not coming down with anything.”

Shoyou didn’t bother to respond, too fixated on the game playing in front of him. Kei, still desperate to not come off as needy, glanced back over. At least he could admire his boyfriend up close now. Shoyou chose to put on Tsukishima’s Sendai Frogs jersey, which was quite large on his smaller frame. The neck slid off his shoulder slightly to reveal a lot of kissable skin, and with the way the smaller boy was sitting, Kei got an impeccable view of his ass. They were clad in very snug blue briefs, and his thick freckled thighs bulged out enticingly. 

Kei was only a man, and had just endured quite the dry spell, so who could blame him when he slid a hand up Hinata’s thighs. The muscle rippled under his long lithe fingers as he stroked along the appendage. His boyfriend was beautiful, and built like a Greek God; Tsukishima was undeniably lucky to have earned his affections. The blonde boy pressed his thumbs at the crease where his ass met his thighs and watched as Shoyou’s shapely ass bulged over. Hinata was paying no mind to his ministrations so he decided to continue. 

With one hand on his thigh, he slid down his calf and to his ankle where he pressed a gentle kiss to the bone. He still got no reaction so he pressed another kiss to the arch of his small fidgety foot and smirked when he saw Shoyou flinch. Tsukishima continued, sliding both hands up to Shoyou’s ass and squeezing the muscle and fat there, he slid the shirt up so he could wrap his hands around his waist and run his thumbs along the muscle. 

Just touching Shoyou like this had heat and desperation curling in his stomach. Kei continued with the light caresses along his boyfriend's back and legs until he could see a pink flush on the back of his neck and hear very quiet sighs escape his lips. He ran his fingers down his bottom again, stopping to spread his cheeks apart slightly and slide a thumb between them. He heard Shoyou suck in a breath but Tsuki pulled his hands away and he relaxed. 

“Puppy?” Kei purred out, a smirk dancing across his face. Hinata glanced back, a dark flush on his cheeks, “Are you coming down with something, you're all flushed?”

Hinata scowled at him playfully and moved to lightly kick his foot against his side, “Tsuki!” He whined.

“Finish watching your game.” The blonde said dismissively. Shoyou pouted and turned away, with a renewed sense of dedication to the intricacies of the plays. Tsukishima slowly slid his underwear down his thighs and tossed them aside. 

Kei’s cock twitched in his pants at the sight in front of him. Shoyou’s tan lines were prominent, a sharp contrast between his normally milky fair skin and the golden tan he acquired playing beach volleyball. His ass was round and firm from all the jumping and leg work he did and Kei had an urge to just bite on it. Tsukishima dug his thumbs into his cheeks and spread his ass apart, revealing his fluttering pink hole. 

Hinata squirmed, his blush reaching his toes, and tried to flip around onto his back. Kei tutted and pushed him back onto his stomach, jerking his hips up so his ass was tilted closer to Tsukishima’s face. Hinata’s cock was already hard, bobbing obscenely against his abdomen. It was such a pretty rosy pink, and contrasted his skin so nicely. Shoyou whined again, his hips jerking and Kei responded by landing a quick swat on his ass. A soft moan escaped the orange haired boy's mouth and Kei ran a hand over the red mark soothingly. 

“Quiet, puppy,” he said teasingly. 

“Well it’s hard to be qu-” Shoyou’s voice caught on a loud gasp when Tsukishima licked a stripe from his perineum to his hole. Yeah, now Kei was fully hard. He missed his boyfriend, and fuck he tasted good. With a firm grip on his thick thighs Tsukishima shoved his tongue into the hole and sucked gently. 

Hinata squealed loudly, “Kei!” but the blonde was too busy devouring and savoring every inch of his boyfriend. He fucked his tongue in and out of his hole and dug his fingers into his thighs. The feeling of Shoyou’s legs shaking under his hands made him desperate. 

He sat back and leaned into the bedside drawer for a bottle of lube. He poured a liberal amount on his fingers and Hinata’s twitching pink hole before swirling his middle finger around and pressing it in. He groaned softly at the feeling of the warm wet heat sucking his finger in, imagining that around his dick. Shoyou had the comforter gripped in his hands as he adjusted to the intrusion; Kei went slow, thrusting his finger gently. After he felt the smaller boy was ready he gradually added more fingers, until his hole was slick and relaxed. By this point, Shoyou was a morning squirming mess, the volleyball game forgotten and his cock leaking onto the bedding. 

Tsukishima fucked his fingers into the smaller boy faster, the slick sound of the lube and Hinata’s whines filling the room. He pressed his fingers down slightly, searching for his prostate, and thought he found it when he heard Hinata gasp loud and needy. He continued his assault on that particular spot until Shoyou screamed, “S-something is coming out!” and then seconds later hot piss sprayed onto the sheets. The blonde paused for a moment, shocked but pleased.

“Bad puppy, you had an accident on the bed.”

Hinata whimpered and hid his face in the bedding, “I-I’m so sorry, Tsuki…” He sniffled into the sheets. His neck was bright red in shame and embarrassment, but Tsukishima felt arousal coil in a tighter knot in his stomach.

“I don’t think you’re that sorry, look at how hard you are.” Kei gave a cruel jerk to the other’s dick. Hinata moaned loud and high, but it was distorted under a veil of needy tears and sniffling. 

“May I have a kiss please?” Shoyou asked softly.

“Does a filthy mutt like you deserve a kiss?” Kei grinned and ran a thumb over his red hole. Shoyou responded with a sob and a desperate cry, which tugged at Tsukishima’s heart a bit so he indulged his boyfriend. He sat up and leaned over Shoyou, grabbing his face and jerking it up in a sloppy needy kiss. His tongue pressed wetly against the smaller boy’s and he sucked the pink muscle into his mouth eagerly.

“Open your mouth.” He commanded sharply. Hinata was quick to oblige, looking utterly fucked out with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like that. Kei spit into his mouth before quickly shoving two fingers in, pressing harshly down on his tongue.

A loud moan escaped Hinata’s mouth and he sucked on the fingers, all while looking up at the blonde with big watery eyes. Kei couldn’t help but feel a sadistic pleasure watching Hinata below him, so he shoved his fingers towards the back of his throat. Shoyou gagged obscenely around his fingers, causing his cock to jump in his pants. He pulled his hand out and wiped his fingers off on his pants, in a moment of affection he tilted Hinata’s face up gently.

“Is this okay, baby?” He murmured softly, placing a chaste kiss against his lips. 

Hinata nodded frantically, “Please!”

A smirk spread across Kei’s face, “Can you feel what a mess you made on our bed? You’re nothing but a sloppy whining bitch. You’re disgusting, getting piss everywhere.”

He wound his fingers into Shoyou’s curls before shoving his face down against the bed.

“You don’t even deserve my cock, you know I don’t like getting my hands dirty,” Kei spoke flippantly and sat back. Hinata whined and lifted his hips up, presenting his ass to Kei and wordlessly begging for his dick. His hole was gaping slightly from being fingered open by Kei, the rim was already red and slick. 

“Kei, Kei, Kei,” Hinata whined wantonly, his words jumbled up. He reached back and spread his cheeks apart for Tsukishima. 

“Please fuck my dirty hole, I’ll be a good puppy for you. I need it, I need you so much.” He begged. 

Now, Tsukishima couldn’t resist that, so he tugged his pants down and pressed the thick head of his cock against his hole. He groaned at the tight warmth enveloping his dick as he pressed in. Shoyou moaned loudly at the intrusion, pressing back urgently onto his dick. Tsukishima stayed still for a moment, letting him adjust before pulling back and fucking back into him. 

The slick wet sound went straight to his cock as he thrust into his boyfriend.

“You’re so sloppy and wet for me, Shoyou,” he commented dryly as he continued moving his hips. Hinata cried out and wriggled, trying to grind his own cock against the sheets.

“P-please touch me,” he whimpered. Kei tilted his head to the side, watching the way Hinata’s back muscles rippled with effort.

“Bad puppies have to come on their own.”

Shoyou sobbed out as Kei lifted his hips off the bed and railed into him hard, making sure to drive his cock against his prostate. 

Tsukishima let out a his frustration at being ignored by his boyfriend, spearing him with his thick cock, not letting him get the relief he wanted. Listening to Hinata crying pathetically from the stimulation had his cock drooling and aching. He flipped Shoyou onto his back, and pressed his hands into the space behind his knees, driving his legs up to his ears. His boyfriend blushed from the lewd position but that didn’t stop him from whining for Tsukishima to touch his cock.

Hinata let out a high, “ah, ah, ah,” with each thrust against his prostate, his cock jerking and red. 

“Poor puppy, so pathetic and fucked out for my dick. How would you feel if your teammates saw how much of a cocksleeve you really were?” Tsukishima spoke, reaching forward to stick his fingers into Shoyou’s mouth. With those words, Hinata yelled out and spurted, untouched, all over his abdomen. He clenched down tight around Kei’s cock, causing him to moan as he watched Hinata’s blissed out face. He slid his fingers out of his mouth, and quickly thrust again, not wanting to overstimulate Shoyou too much in this state. After a few minutes, Tsuki softly moaned Shoyou’s name, cumming deep inside him. 

He slowly slid out, a soft squelching sound following, and sat back staring at Hinata. His skin had a soft pink glow and a sheen of sweat, his orange curls sticking to his forehead. He looked relaxed, sprawled out on the bed but also very exhausted. Kei felt his chest cramp, seeing the tear streaks on his cheeks and his angry red hole dripping thick white cum. 

“Baby…” the blonde murmured lovingly, scooping Shoyou up into his arms and cradling him against his chest. The smaller boy smiled lazily, and even fucked out and tired, his smile was like tilting your face up at the sun. 

“I missed that.” Hinata mumbled, his tone light with happiness. “I missed you more.” He continued.

Tsukishima smiled at that and curled up around Hinata, “I missed you too. The most actually.”

“Nu-uh!”

“I’m not even gonna dignify that with a response.”

“Kei!”

“It is true though. While you were off galavanting with hot sweaty brazilian men, I was stuck here dealing with a constant barrage of PDA from Kuroo and Bokuto and their boyfriends.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t doing anything with any sort of hot men. I missed you all the time, you can ask Oikawa!”

Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile and start peppering the smaller boy in kisses. He kissed all along his sunkissed cheeks, across his freckled shoulders and along his tan lines. He squeezed him tight, burying his nose into his sweaty orange curls.

“I really really missed you Shoyou.” He mumbled. Tsukishima pulled Hinata as close to his chest as possible, so every inch of skin available was touching. Hinata hummed affectionately, running his fingers along Kei’s slender form. 

“I’m home now. I promise to make up for all the lost time.” The orange haired boy reassured. 

Tsukishima tended to Hinata’s sex abused body while Hinata recipricated with a flurry of love and affection, and if Tsukishima wrapped Hinata back into a heated frotting session before bed...that’s their business.

  
  



End file.
